


大象 Elephant

by Cunana



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 电影设定，电影后续。





	大象 Elephant

**亚瑟的《奥姆监护日志》，条目一：**

也许我不该仅凭借第一印象就莽撞决定了自己对他的观点（并说他是个混蛋）。 **上帝啊** （或者我该说 **波塞冬啊** ，按照他们的习俗？），我直到今天才发现：这家伙甚至从未尝过任何 **热腾腾的食物** ！

“如果之这是你篡夺王位的又一企图的话。”奥姆说，威严地端坐于那把过于矮小的软垫椅上，用鼻孔对人，像个真正的王子——即使他此时正穿着亚瑟的旧T恤和卡其短裤，双手还被常人难以察觉的恒冰锁链拷在身前，“即使皇后和涅柔斯那个软弱的墙头草都更愿意将亚特兰蒂斯的未来托付给一个无能的混血杂种——请别忘记，亚特兰蒂斯的臣民们尚未作出决定，亚特兰蒂斯的军队也并不向你效忠。如若我死于你这显而易见的阴险尝试，真相定会大白，亚特兰蒂斯人会奋起抵抗你和你的三叉戟，为他们真正的国王复……”

而亚瑟终于听不下去，抓起他们之间的小桌上那个还冒着热气的芝士牛排汉堡，用它成功且高效地堵住了他同母异父的皇弟的嘴巴。

“如果我真的想给你下毒。”亚瑟说，拍了拍自己的围裙，“我就直接带你去吃麦当劳了，兄弟。”

奥姆双眼圆整，咬着那汉堡，苍白的脸颊上浮现出了异样的红晕。 _哦狗屎_ 。亚瑟意识到，他大概被烫伤了。他赶忙把剩下的半截汉堡从弟弟嘴里掏了出来，而此时奥姆的嘴唇都被烫红肿了。

“这是什么？！”奥姆愤声质问，忙着把口中咬下的东西吐出来。他吐字不清，大概是舌头了失去知觉：“严刑折磨一个王族——你会为此付出代价的，杂种！”

亚瑟从厨房给奥姆接来一杯凉水，对方怒视着他，一口气把水喝了下去。

“行吧，这次是我不好。”亚瑟嘟哝，“可是前两次是你尝试着要杀了我。”

“你在混淆事实。”奥姆反驳，“我仅仅是参与了两次与你的公平角斗。”

“好吧，你派手下去尝试谋杀我。”亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“你在那个女人的协助下在角斗中作弊，并临阵脱逃。”奥姆不甘示弱，“我有责任维护火圈角斗规则的神圣性。”

“罢了罢了，我不和你争了。”亚瑟宽宏大量地说，“我不想和你一上来就闹得这么僵……毕竟接下来我们每星期都得见面。”

“什么？”奥姆难以置信地尖啸道，“什么叫做‘我们每星期都得见面’？”

亚瑟挠了挠头。“他们没告诉你？”他挑起眉毛，感到困惑，“你需要在我的陪同下‘每周至少进行一次陆地访问活动，以理解海陆和平的重要性，扭转对陆地过于偏颇的愤恨，并消除七海之内因你而起的仇陆情绪’。维科的原话。”

“如果不相信我，你可以去问他。”亚瑟补充，“所以你是以为我为什么，额，会把你带到我家里来啊。”

“我以为你只是想羞辱我。”奥姆声音很低，“就像你一贯在做的那样。”

好吧，也许他的确给出了不少错误的讯号。比如在上岸时强迫奥姆穿上自己的旧衣服——他只是不想让人对他们指指点点的，他希望陆地能给弟弟留下个好印象。

“这是你的保释条约内容之一。是妈为你争取到的，你知道的，看在你基本上是七海最严重的战争犯的份上，她能做到这点实在是不容易。”亚瑟在奥姆的对面坐下来，双手合十摆出恳求的姿势，“看在她的份上？”

奥姆终于，微微地，几不可见地点了点头。“为了母亲。”他不太情愿地说，接着很快低下头去，没有再看亚瑟一眼。

 

 

**亚瑟的《奥姆监护日志》，条目二：**

我们去了大英博物馆，而他从没见过大象。

他从没见过大象！

在博物馆的大门外，他们并肩坐在台阶上。伦敦淅淅沥沥地下着雨，周遭的游人行色匆匆，鲜少有人注意到这儿坐着两个淋雨的傻瓜。在奥姆在过分燥热的顶层展厅里差点被热晕厥却死也不肯开口求助之后，亚瑟不敢再把他拽回室内，或者任何离水源超过十米的地方。

奥姆拒绝了亚瑟递给他的吞拿鱼三明治，但是免为其难地喝了一口亚瑟的汽水，亚瑟看得出他是真的渴坏了。

“我们来做个交易吧。”亚瑟提议，“我会告诉你一条陆地的历史，而作为交换，你告诉我一条亚特兰蒂斯的历史。”

“我不认为我对这贫瘠，灰暗，肮脏的蛮荒之地有什么了解的必要。”

“这只是英国，伙计。”亚瑟微笑着说，“相信我，这只是英国。”

奥姆并不搭他的腔，亚瑟叹了口气。“好吧。”他说，“不用理我。我就自己和自己说一会儿话，行了吧。”

“唔，这也是个关于伟大将领和战士的故事。事实上，这是我老爸最早给我讲的历史故事之一。”亚瑟说，仰起头，望向天空，进入故作深沉的叙述模式，“当然，那是在亚特兰蒂斯沉入海中之后的事情了，你们很可能听也没听说——总之，很久很久以前，有个叫做汉尼拔的迦太基人。汉尼拔仇恨了罗马人一辈子，并从小发誓要攻占罗马。他在长大后也真的实现了自己的梦想——他率领军队长途跋涉，穿过重重阻拦，一路凯歌，最终几乎攻到了罗马城外。他骑着他的大象，威风凛凛，让罗马人闻之色变。”

“然而最终他还是失败了。他的军队被击溃，并被赶回了迦太基。罗马与迦太基签订了休战协定——然而没过多久，罗马人便打破了协定，转而进犯迦太基。

“在了解到一海之隔的敌国对自己的威胁之后，罗马决心将迦太基人赶尽杀绝。而他们做到了——迦太基成被毁，迦太基人被迫离开他们的家乡。

“而这一切的开始，是汉尼拔的进犯。”亚瑟说，意味深长地，“是他在企图‘除掉罗马这个威胁’时，为自己国家树立了一个真正的威胁。”

他长出一口气，颇为沾沾自喜地扭过头来，想看看自己发人深省的故事有没有在他好战而极端的弟弟心中留下烙印。然而奥姆正一脸茫然地看着他。

“什么是大象？”奥姆说。

 

 

**亚瑟的《奥姆监护日志》，条目三：**

我们去看了大象。

奥姆从没对我说过这么多话。我想他的确开始转变态度了。

下一个目标：让他不再叫我混血杂种或者7英尺大猩猩。

对，我们也去看了大猩猩。

“所以这是大象。”奥姆说。

“没错。”亚瑟欢快地点头，展开手臂做出煞有介事的介绍姿势，“TADA——在你面前，正在拉屎的这位，是地球上最大的哺乳动物——还是什么的。”

“的确很大。”奥姆评价，却看着地上的大象粪便，“但和海洋中的生物比起来，还是太微不足道了。”他听上去颇为自豪：“就连一只普通的虎鲸都可以轻而易举地胜过他。”

“这只是因为陆地上真正的大家伙都灭绝了。”亚瑟耸了耸肩，“这提醒了我——下星期我要带你去自然历史博物馆，做好被震惊的准备。”

奥姆嗤笑一声。“我很怀疑。”他说。

他们在象园边又站了一会儿。奥姆出神地观察着他从没见过的长鼻子生物，而亚瑟给他们俩买了蛋卷冰淇淋。

奥姆在一开始强烈拒绝那些色彩鲜艳的冰冻奶油球，大概是出于基于汉堡事件的心有余悸。然而在被亚瑟胁迫着舔了一口之后，他的观点显然发生了改变。

亚瑟把自己的那个也让给了弟弟，并在周围人异样的注目礼中兴高采烈地帮奥姆擦着滴落在下巴，鼻尖和胸前的融化奶油。

“像是有人将整个海洋冻在一个球中，并使它尝起来如同梦境。”奥姆评价，“这是什么魔法？”

“没什么，只是糖和奶油。”亚瑟说，笑眯眯地，“只不过是陆地最强魔法罢了。”

 

 

**亚瑟的《奥姆监护日志》，条目四：**

我给奥姆看了《小美人鱼》。他很感动。我想我终于打动他了。

奥姆霸占了整桶爆米花，但是亚瑟没有半句怨言。可他稍有些烦恼，因为奥姆的注意力似乎并不完全在他精挑细选的动画片上。

“所以，在陆地上，你们的眼泪会落下来。”奥姆说，毫不避讳地注视着他，“我从没意识到这点。”

亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，别过头去。“那是因为你不知道童话里真正的结局是什么样。”他闷声闷气地为自己辩护，“如果我告诉你，你也会哭鼻子的。”

奥姆没有说什么，而是继续打量着他，那探究的视线让亚瑟觉得有点毛骨悚然。

“我在想你说过的那个故事。”过了一会儿，奥姆说，“骑大象的将军。”

“汉尼拔。”亚瑟提示。

“对，他。一个骑着 **巨大怪兽** ，前来进犯的野蛮人。”奥姆说，不自在地垂下眼睛，“我，呃，很高兴你和我讲了这个故事，让我明白了你对整件事情的看法。”

亚瑟差点从沙发上跳起来，但他稳住了身子。“当然。”他说，咧嘴微笑，“我们是兄弟，有什么不能好好说的呢？”

奥姆犹豫了片刻，终于也抬起头。“也许。”他说。而这就是亚瑟需要听到的所有话。他扑过去抱住了自己同母异父的弟弟。

而奥姆一拳把他打飞到了房间的另一头。

 

 

“我请你记录的是奥姆王子去访的详情以及他对陆地态度的转变，亚瑟陛下。”维科说，“而不是你的私人日记。”

“而且，”维科说，“我想奥姆王子殿下以为你想说 **你是汉尼拔** 。”

 

END

 


End file.
